


Warrior

by QuinnCliff



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sentimental Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Sherlock Thinking, Sherlock in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnCliff/pseuds/QuinnCliff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behind the mask of coldness lies a very sentimental Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there everyone! My first work here! I mostly write to myself and in my native language, so I'm sorry if you notice some grammar and spelling mistakes! This is a short one with Sherlock thoughts and feelings just to get start it! If you like it I might do one for John as well. Hope you enjoy it!

          Hero I am not, but no one can say that I’m not a warrior.

  
          I know I am. Because only a warrior could remain so strong, so still, so cold, so quiet before the most beautiful thing in this world - at least the most beautiful thing in my world, that I can say for sure. I smile when I should, I frown when I must and I do everything I’m supposed to do in the right amount of times. One could not tell just how much self-control I am because they just think that’s who I am, a well of cold. I used to be like that indeed.

  
          I used to be like that until a pair of ocean blue eyes stared at me. _Right through me._ I thought I could manage not to feel anything for him, I really thought. I spent years just saying to myself that I was content with being the friend, that I didn’t feel anything more than brotherly fondness, but then I realized that wasn’t quite true. In matter of fact, that wasn’t true at all.

          And now I think: how could I lie to myself for all that time? How could I not admit that everytime I see that blonde-grey hair my heart goes a little (a lot) faster? How silly could I be to pretend I didn’t notice that those lovely wrinkles trigged something strange in my body? What kind of git was I to hide a wide grin anytime he cleared his throat? What about the way he writes so fast with his left hand, the way he speaks so nervously sometimes, and that beautiful and soft voice that when needed become strong and imposing? Oh Captain, my Captain!

         But it’s even harder now that I admit. I feel all these things in a destructive way, and I do not dare to say a word about it. Why should I? My failures outnumber my qualities. I would only harm him with my dark way of feeling things. My love would be like a shadow over him, he would suffocate under my affection. And then he’d be gone. I cannot bare this thought! No, I’d rather spend my entire life with my feelings locked down then to lose the best thing I have for good. I’m up to no good, and one day I might explode, but I hope he’s safe and sound.

         My light.

         My doom.

         My _John_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any criticism, compliments and comments are always well accepted! ;3


End file.
